His Humane Treatment
by ourant d'ocean
Summary: He was a creature we do not wish to name. Something that is more powerful than any other creature. He does not bite, drink blood nor does he kill by instincts. He is someone who lives forever. Chapter 4 just in! Everyone sorry for the typos!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimed**: This is not mine.

**A/N**: A new story.

Still co-authored by** Fujiwara Yuri**

--

Supernatural,Drama

**His Humane Treatment**

_**by**: ourant d' ocean_

--

**Summary**: He was a creature we do not wish to name. Something that is more powerful than any other creature. He does not bite, drink blood nor does he kill by instincts. He is someone who lives forever. But, he is something we hope that we shouldn't set our eyes for. NxM

--

**Prologue**

_The demon within you can be overcome with love._

--

Under the blue moon, there stood two silhouettes. Hand in hand they looked at the wide, vast ocean. Only the sound of the waves could be heard and the sounds made by the crickets. It was hard for them.

"Ne, Natsume. We will be together forever, right?" a girl with long brunette hair tied in low ponytail asked. She looked over the impassive man and sighed. She stood up and kissed his lips for just a moment. It was like, time stopped for both of them. "Maybe, we aren't meant to be together."

Just a second ago, she was there the next thing he knew, she was gone. A single tear escaped from the guy's eyes.

"Maybe... Maybe it is not the right time. I'm just too afraid that I might do something terrible to you." the wind blew, his hair swayed along. "Misa."

--

"Sakura." a harsh voice called the sleeping figure. "Mikan Sakura." he called her out louder. His brows twitched in annoyance and grabbed the book from his desk and released it. Still, the girl was sleeping. "Anyone who would like to volunteer to wake Miss Sakura up."

No one dared to raise his or her hand up. His brows twitched yet again. "Anyone who could wake Sakura will get extra credits for Mathematics." In an instant, every student hastily went towards the sleeping girl. But still, it was all useless. The raven-haired girl looked at the corner of her eyes and grabbed a piece of invention inside her bag.

Without a moment to spare, the gun-like material released three huge bullets heading towards the girl.

"Imai, Hotaru." she rubbed her aching head and looked at the person standing in front of her.

"Good work, Imai. You will receive extra credits for that." she gave a small smile at the girl. "While you, Miss Sakura will remain inside the room after mathematics."

"Why, sensei?" she asked.

"DETENTION, Sakura." he pronounced every syllable of the word 'detention.'

"Waaa! Jin-jin! No please! I beg you." But it was futile. She took her seat in melancholy waiting for the bell to ring and spend an hour inside the classroom doing nothing but stare at the thick math book in front of her.

--

"I'll be back, Sakura. Don't even move or else." Mikan just nodded and continued to read the math book in front of her without understanding it. It was too boring for goodness sake.

She sighed. "Patience Mikan. Patience. There are only... thirty minutes left before this is over." she took a deep breath before reading back again.

Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang. She looked up and saw a god-like figure standing there. His raven hair in a messy kind of way and his ruby eyes complimenting his tan skin. He was too perfect to be true. Mikan could feel her blood rise up to her face. Who wouldn't?

Mikan covered her face using her long hair and focused back at reading the book. But it wasn't even helping her. She could feel the guy looking at her. Unconsciously she looked back at him but he was gone.

"You smell delicious." he snickered. Mikan stood up from her seat and looked at him at the corner of her eyes.

"What do you want?" she nervously asked. He chuckled darkly. He was like a devil trapped in a beautiful man's body. He touched her shoulder and grabbed her waist.

"I...want you." he bit her ear as Mikan jerked away from him, still facing him with her back. "Come on, don't play hard to get." he chuckled again.

Mikan could feel her eyes starting to get watery and there was only one thing she could do to protect herself. Slap him, run and scream for help.

And so she turned around and slapped the guy but he grabbed her hand instead. His eyes wide open. He couldn't believe it.

"Misa..." he pulled her towards him and hugged her.

_To be continued..._

_**Any comments and suggestions? Write it as a review!**_

_**Till next time for the next chapter of His Humane Treatment**_

* * *

ö -ourant d' ocean-


	2. Love comes from the Heart

Supernatural,Drama

--

Rated T

Disclaimer: Seriously? I was just hallucinating!(I do not own GA)

--

by: ourant d' ocean

**His Humane Treatment**

**Chapter 2: A Hibiscus Memory  
**

"What are you talking about am I not your girl and who the hell is Misa? and let me go!"

The Unknown creature held her more and more tightly until Mikan punched him in the groin. The sudden pain struck Natsume. He had a conclusion that he should get going because he wanted Misa/Mikan to 'realize; their relationship one more time. He was already getting ready to escape the premises of the institution.

His catlike or more like vampiric reflexes were heightened. His agility was perfect his balance was phenomenal. Then suddenly... He blasted into the air like a feather and out of nowhere he dissipated into thin air. She cannot believe that a man like him about her age can jump 10 feet into the air. He could Superman but he ain't a hero.

--

"Finally" she said as she catches her breath and relaxes a little bit on that terrifying encounter. That crimson-eyed, raven-haired boy was the last thing on earth that Mikan wanted to see. She could prance around the classroom and be merry but that would be crazy,stupid and most of all humiliating.

She went back on reading this horrendous book called 'Algebra' that even I cannot understand. She buried her mind with Polynomials, Tangent Functions, Rates and Ratios, Pythagorean Theorems and so much more just to forget about him but no success was upon sight.

The school bell rang and much to her delight the students came rushing in the classroom. A sea of students made her feel comfortable again. She was really curious about the guy that tried to do 'hit on her. Mikan cannot take off her mind out of that mysterious person.

--

Her teacher arrived to find her reading the book. He was pleased of what he saw.

"Ms.Sakura you can go now"

"Thank You!"

She unexpectedly hugged him and went of to the distance. The sunset was brewing. The sun was being replaced by the moon. Mikan can finally relax in her home take a bath or even watch television. At the gate where many students were walking towards their. Her friends waited namely Hotaru Imai and Anna Umenomiya.

The raven-haired girl was cold,intelligent, a blackmailer and a total geek on gadgetry. The pick-haired girl with a clipped shaped with a diamond was cute,charming,pretty,intelligent and gentle.

--

"Mi-chan!" said Anna

"Anna!" Mikan said

"I'm glad you survived"

She was hugged tightly that she felt bones were going to crack.

All of them headed to their homes to refresh themselves from Alice Academy.

--

"I'm home" she said

In her house she was greeted by her mother. A charming housewife and her father who is a scientist at Saiko University.

After a while they had a dinner which consisted with Tempura Bento with Seafoods Hot Pot Ramen. Her tummy was already full so she decided to go up to her room. She rested for a while, Watched TV and then took a bath.

She wore this pajama that was comfortable to her and then she went into the balcony to see the full moon rise upon the universe. The sky was perfect. The stars were shining brightly and you can see for yourself the constellations from above. She was watched in amazement as the stars twinkle and the wind was whispering to her solemn ears.

Just as everything seem perfect...A catlike figure arose from the darkness. Mikan was scared. She dropped in an instant like a helpless little girl. He came in a flash.

"What are you doing her you pervert and what are your intentions!"

"Do you really want to know"

"Yes,I really want to know"

"I'm going to whisper it in your ear slowly..."

He touched her soft and delicate lips that were rosy as ever. He quickly reached her ear but before that Mikan can feel the sudden warmth of his breath the sudden chill suddenly dissipated. The world seemed to stopped again. Then...Mikan screamed...He bit Mikan's ear.

The skin became red and she rubbed it with care. After that he vanished into thin air like something in a movie.

"That bastard where could he be!"

"When I see him next time I will cut him to pieces or worse chop his head into two!"

--

Mikan felt a Hibiscus flower was in her head. She grabbed and she saw it on her two hazelnut eyes. It was shining like the evening moonlight. Red as blood, Its leaves were a sign that I was grown to perfection by using the most powerful ingredient** LOVE.**

She watched the moonlight again while holding the hibiscus with curiosity on the guy that she never knew.

"Who is Misa?"

_To be continued..._

ourant d' ocean :)


	3. Chapter 3

Authored by:Ourant d' ocean

--

Superntural,Drama

--

Dedicated to: Airofree, Fujiwara Yuri and elusiveknightwriter

DISCLAIMER: Do you think I know this Anime? I don't think so!

Rated T

His Humane Treatment

Chapter 3: Blood Soaked Heart

The touch of a shoe was somewhat scratching the asphalted road. A man caught up with her as the night sky was teeming with stars that seemed to be colliding with the moon. Her hair was as dark as night as clear as ebony and as soft as silk. Her eyes were covered in red orbs that resembled Blood stains. Her dress purely GOTHIC with a schoolgirl dress. Her weapon a YOYO with a sharp metal disk.

She is a femme fetale with a rebellious. A creature that lurks in the night. Seduces men with her enchanting charms. She does not drink blood nor does not harm human flesh but rather sucks the soul of a poor being.

Pure evil she is they say with those batwings but she is not a demon rather she is a BANSHEE. Immune to curses and poisons she is merely impposible. Her clan the Iraya is the most powerful in their clan. The heir to the BLOOD THRONE.

'Ah, So it is you Ms. Alistine Sakurajima I'm glad you're here'

'Shall we get going now Mr. Wataki'

'Gladly'

Vipers,Rattlesnakes and Cobras..All are deadly, all are poisonous. Their Venom..Fatal. Just like them a BANSHEE can be deceiving. Beware of her she can sweet at first but in the next she can be evil as Hell. The old man then released his umbrella his cloak and opened a somewhat a another dimension by just flicking the tip.

Alas, They reached their destination. It was a mere castle..an awkward one. The moon was purely backwards while the castle walls tower the night sky. Life is parched and water is limited. Trees are nowhere to be found just sand.

As they enter an odd-looking figure approached them. He was covered in black overalls. A thin physique with a mustache that resembled a frenchman.

'Mr. Le Miure how I'm glad to meet you' Alistine said

He did not reply and they went off.

After a while they reached a room with dark cobblestones as their walls and. The table was long enough to sit 10 people. The people were silent. Some were hoods so that they would not be seen. Some have blood in their mouths. They must have eaten 'lunch' a while ago.

Alistine sat her seat while a dog ran towards the seat. The eyes were as read as hell. The body was robust and the fang were sharp as ever. The reflexes and agility so perfect.

She began to speak in a soft and delicate tone.

'Is sheMikan alive?' she said

'Probably, that wretched unknown beastNatsume as always been looking for her'

'For now let us focus on her. Probably by now she has been reincarnated by the Help the Saints of Minerva'

Another small critter came up to them. He was as small as a dwarf more like a inbred swine. With deformed face he is surely abandoned.

'What is it Negfor?'

'Ms.Alistine we haf have sorces that the girl is living in a state in wich she dos not know who we ar' ( It is natural for Nagfor to speak like this because his jaw was broken)

'Perfect..Now we must exterminate her in order our society will commit victory'

Another new recruit asked a question to her.

'Ma'am why do you want to kill her?'

'She endangered the life of the unknown breed by falling in love with that unknown beast'

'She is a threat to all of us. We are the GOOD ONES'

She hissed in a perfect toned. Her eyes gently shining through the rustic air. Then another woman from the table said..

'What shall we do with the beast we should leave him alone?'

'Yes,That will be the plan'

'We have finished our discussions so please take your time to sip your tea and have some biscuits'

--

The Raven Haired boy standing beneath the window his 'Lost Princess' listening to the teacher that was a slob and needed to retire.

As the bell rang and the students went to the cafeteria he hurried to meet her there. But to his dismay only a sea of aggresive students come and go.

Mikan was just in the library trying to find some books. The library was one of the largest and the most advanced libraries in the country. The space is cozy and air conditioned. The large collection of books is a bookworms heaven. From the 'out-of-print' books to the Harry Potter Series they have it all. Mikan was in the Fiction books trying to find a book that will reveal to her a story.

She was trying to find that love story when an unknown man came up to her. He was wearing glasses and was really evil in a sense a genius with and devilish motive.

He stalks the young girl. Walking very slightly. A cat that was trying to find it's meal.

He grabbed her tightly. She was really angry. She must think he is a jerk.

'Let go of me'

'Kiss me'

'What?'

'If you don't kiss me then I will kiss you'

He tried and tried but he could not reached those tender lips.

Then,Natsume heard her voice. He ran very fast that everyone never felt his presence. He quickly ran to the library and saw what that horrible man was doing.

He punched him with his full force. The endurance and stamina was strong. His punch was phenomenal. Every blow can be fatal until he thrown him out in the window.

'Are you all right'

'Yes,Thank you'

'You shouldn't go out here all alone'

'Maybe I will thank you for everything'

'No worries'

'By the way what's you name?'

'I'm...Natsume Hyuuga'

He quickly disappeared as he told his name in front of his beloved. Once again she was left curious on that man.


	4. Overcome your fears

Author's Note: This is the fourth chapter of His Humane Treatment! Hope you will like this. To all the reviews thank you! Sorry I deleted the original chapter 6 of this Story I hope you will like this one!

--

Supernatural,Drama

--

Rated T (as usual)

Disclaimer: Seriously? I don't know this freakin' anime(but I know the 'KISSA' wonder products!!)

**His Humane Treatment  
**

**Chapter 4: Minerva's Saint**

Mikan's POV:

In my dream...

I got lost in my emotions. The place was dark and lonely. I did not know where to go. If I go somewhere I fear that the darkness will make me do mistakes. There was no sign of light. No life to be seen. Just nothing...Plain simple.

But I believe there will always be a light in the end of a tunnel. Hope is on the rise I say. I was calling to the ones that I could not see. Serenades that were unheard of.

Finally,Light shines through. A lamp was nearby. I rejoiced but it seemed to be moving. I saw it. The warmth was spectacular. The heat was immense. Then,an odd looking figure was walking towards the lamp. She wore this 'Marie Antoinette' look that resembled her just like royalty. Her hair so shiny. She was this glowing aura that I felt through my deepest place in my heart.

She subtle and fine. A loving attitude with a powerful force beneath her. An Angel I suppose. Could she be my Guardian Angel. She drew closer and closer. The utter movements was evident.

'Don't worry my child you'll be alright'

'Who are you?'

'I am Minerva van Olkercshank the ruler of the Chrysanthemum Throne, the Saint of compassion, the Patroness of Love the defender of the nameless and the weak'

'Let us go now Mikan Sakura for you have a destiny to be foretold'

'Why are you here?'

She asked the questions but she never replied. The walk was long but they reached their destination. It was a place where Tranquility collides with Serenity.

Silhouettes were covered with Ivory. The place was called the River Delphi. A waterfall was fallen under the bridge while the castle was as marvelous as ever. The place was seemingly perfect. Away from the clutched of Harm.

When we reached the castle it was a very picturesque view. White cobblestones with architecture so fine. The butterflies swarm freely into the shade. The trees swaying they felt that they had a life on their own.

'You are here because we would like to warn you of something...now please finish your tea and biscuits'

'What is the problem my queen'

'They is a dangerous presence surrounding you'

'What is it?'

'A force so powerful that only one can emit and that is the clan of the Iraya'

'A ruthless clan that tries to accomplish on killing you'

'Why?'

'You fell in love with an unknown creature...right?'

'I don't remember'

'Oh,Yes...Mikan you were reborn'

'That's Impossible'

'We reborn you so that you could fulfill you're promise to him'

'To whom'

'He's always beside...Beside you heart'

--

At school...

She was really tired and really sick with her teacher. She can't really believe that her dream was all about her and normally she would dream about other stuff besides her.

The long wait was over. She ran to the canteen to take her lunch. She was really hungry and needed nutrients or something. The thing is Natsume was at a corner with some other girls. He was circled by a bunch of them. Trying to take pictures of him while some hugged him.

Mikan didn't mind and instead she just continued eating.

Natsume came to her big table with a smile in his face.

'May I accompany you Mikan?'

'Hey! How did you know my name?'...

_To be continued..._

Ourant d'ocean


End file.
